Game Night With The Cullens
by Cullens-Girl1771
Summary: What happens when you combine the Cullens with singing and a whole bunch of other games? THIS!


"Ha! You blinked! I win!" I said in victory to Emmett. We were having a staring contest. " Would you two stop that for a minute?" Alice asked us, lounging on her bed. We were in college. Ugh." Sure. What's up, Alice?" She smirked at us and called everyone over. Everyone was there. Alice, Jasper, Me, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Seth, Leah, even our human roommate, Ali. She wears a lot of pink. So much, it's sickening. They all gathered around. " Who wants to have a game night?" Alice announced. My eyes went wide.

_Help! _I thought to Edward. "Hey, ummm..... Alice? What games are we playing?" I asked cautiously. She smirked. " Karaoke-2 rounds-,Truth or Dare, and Strip Poker." I bit my lip. Strip Poker. In front of my family, Seth and Leah, and that slutty human. Jasper felt my nerves and calmed me down. I inhaled slowly. "Ok! Let's get started then!" I said in my most cheeriest voice. " I'm going first for karaoke!" I said, already heading to the curtained area when we get dressed.

~*~

I came out and there was a freaking massive stage set up. "Wow." I said to myself. I was wearing a robe so no one could see my outfit I was wearing. "Ok Nikki! Go on up!" Alice called from the DJ booth. I shrugged as I walked up to the stage. I took off my robe and turned around. _Ugh. I look like a slut. _I thought to myself. I picked an outfit that matched the song I was doing. I was wearing knee-high black leather boots, an insanely short black skirt that was 4 inches from my hips, and a skin-tight, black tube top that just went around my breasts. I messed up my hair too. The boy's eyes almost popped out of their heads at this sight. I started to sing:

So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby

Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til your screamin' my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over

Oh! Do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment

Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment!

'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh.  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment

Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment

Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment

I was wearing a headset so I could dance too. I finished, blew a kiss to everyone and took my seat next to Edward. Everyone was staring at me. " What? Couldn't handle the sex appeal?" I said, smirking and licking my lips. "Well, I could. But I'm not so sure about everyone else." Edward said, pointing to everyone. I even heard Jasper whisper to Emmett, " I never realized it, but, damn, she's hot and she can sing!"

"Thank you, Jasper." I said. "But I do find it a bit creepy that you find your sister hot." I laughed. He looked down, embarrassed. Ali was staring at me the hardest. I simply rolled my eyes and looked at Alice. Even she was staring at me. " I expected that from Emmett. But certainty not from you, Nikki," Alice said, in a awed tone. " That's rig-Hey!"

"Well, it's true." I said to him. No one expected this. I was very happy. "Go Edward." I said, gesturing to the stage. One he got up there, everyone's eyes were off me. He looked more perfect then before. I didn't even know that was possible. The music started and he began:

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches

What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Oh my god. That was amazing. I swooned. Edward waked over, smirking. "Now you know how I felt during you performance," he said. Wow. I just can't over how amazing that was. Ok. Emmett's turn. This should be interesting. I know what song this is and he looks like a gangster. Baggy jeans that down to his butt, hat twisted to the side, skate shoes, baggy hoodie, basically the works.

Y'all act like you never seen a white person before  
Jaws all on the floor like Pam, like Tommy just burst in the door  
and started whoopin her ass worse than before  
they first were divorce, throwin her over furniture (Ahh!)  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Dr. Dre said... nothing you idiots!  
Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)  
Feminist women love Eminem  
_[*vocal turntable: chigga chigga chigga*]_  
"Slim Shady, I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what  
Flippin the you-know-who," "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse, than what's goin on in your parents' bedrooms  
Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't  
but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose  
"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips"  
And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is  
Of course they gonna know what intercourse is  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got the Discovery Channel don't they?  
"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals  
who cut other people open like cantaloupes _[SLURP]_  
But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes  
then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope  
_[*EWWW!*]_ But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes_[Chorus: Eminem (repeat 2X)]_

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?

_[Eminem]_  
Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell his records;  
well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!  
You think I give a damn about a Grammy?  
Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me  
"But Slim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?  
So you can, sit me here next to Britney Spears?  
Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs  
so I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst  
and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first  
You little bitch, put me on blast on MTV  
"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee-hee!"  
I should download her audio on MP3  
and show the whole world how you gave Eminem VD _[AHHH!]_  
I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me  
so I have been sent here to destroy you _[bzzzt]_  
And there's a million of us just like me  
who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me  
who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!_[Chorus]__[Eminem]_  
I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you  
things you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all  
I just get on the mic and spit it  
and whether you like to admit it _[*ERR*]_ I just shit it  
better than ninety percent of you rappers out can  
Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in the nursin home flirting  
Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens  
And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working  
And every single person is a Slim Shady lurkin  
He could be workin at Burger King, spittin on your onion rings  
_[*HACH*]_ Or in the parkin lot, circling  
Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"  
with his windows down and his system up  
So, will the real Shady please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?_[Chorus 4X]__[Eminem]_  
Ha ha  
Guess there's a Slim Shady in all of us  
Fuck it, let's all stand up

Holy crap. That was freaking hilarious! We were all rolling on the floor, laughing. That was the most entertaining song ever! Especially when sung by Emmett! We all tried to compose as Rosalie went up. She looked liked me, but worse!

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game

A love game!

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Wow. That song, I think, was worse than mine. Yup. It was. She was dancing like a stripper, too. Alice set up a pole real quick for that. I shuddered. _That was worse than yours, Nik! _Jasper thought to me. I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out at him. "Me next!" Alice squealed.

Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

That fits her so good. Perfect. Oh my god. Jasper's turn. My eyes went wide. Of course.

_[Chorus]_  
Bend over girl show me what you working with  
Bend over girl show me what you working with  
Bend over girl show me what you working with  
Bend over girl show me what you working with

Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
No tengas pena  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
DICE

Dale que tu puedes, (dale que tu puedes)  
Dale que tu puedes, (dale que tu puedes)

_[Pitbull]_  
I'm felling so hot, hot, hot  
Mami looking so hot, hot, hot  
I wanna tickle her spot, spot, spot  
Until she say (don't stop, stop, stop)  
It will be my pleasure to please you, lick, lick, bite, bite, nibble, nibble, tease you  
Dime mami (ay que rico, ay ay ay chico)  
I wanna see you C L I M A X clam x yes  
I get off watching you get off  
Come on baibe show me what you working with  
now set it off

_[chorus]_

Go ahead  
Jiggely, Jiggely Baibe  
Let me see just  
Jiggely, Jiggely Baibe  
Let me jump behind you wile you jiggely jiggely  
Get you're little nipple and double dribble it  
Now that's why  
Throw in you're body  
Licky, licky, trikey, trikey  
Then I'm working them out  
Heyy  
let me bailey  
In your face  
Call work let them know you're gonna be late

Ying yang in my doger  
I don't wait  
Two fears  
I fuck baibe  
I don't date  
Got a girl its cool baby  
I don't hate  
One poul  
Let me show you how to dictate

_[chorus]_

Ay, ay, ay chico _[4x]_

Yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bebida  
Mami tu eres loca no te hagas la fina _[2x]_

Ay, ay, ay chico _[4x]_

_[chorus]_

Dale loquita  
Asi me gusta  
Agachate

Wow. And I thought that Rose's and mine were uncensored. This takes uncensored to a whole new level. I don't think I've been so shocked in all of my existence. Too much! Argh! Kidding. But still. I shuddered. "How come all of you can sing so well?!" Ali asked us. "Umm... Have you ever heard of singing lessons?" Rosalie asked. Whew. That was close. She almost discovered our secret. That just gave me an idea! Leah's turn! Yay! She's my werewolf best friend.

S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open  
My body is craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you  
Monday to Monday  
And Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Starting to feel just a little abused  
Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)  
So I'm gonna go somewhere closer  
To get me a lover and tell you about it

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set her free (auuuu)  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

Sitting across the bar, staring right at her pray,  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.

To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,  
And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set her free (auuuuuu..)  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise, breathes heavily  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe

That was so good! She Wolf is a female wolf, and that's what she is. Good match! She came and took a seat next to me. "Nice outfit," She commented. " I know. I look slutty. But... nope. I'm worse than Rose." I said, nodding towards her. " Hey. My brother's up next. This should be good." Leah said, with a smirk on her face.

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Seth's good. Very good. Ooh. Alice's gonna announce the winner. " The winner of round one is Nikki. She got one of the best reactions." Alice chuckled. I stood up and went to the pole. "Well, of course I did. That's what you get when you combine me, that song, and this outfit!" I said, pole dancing. I laughed and went back to sit by Edward. " That was fun! I can't wait for round two!" I said, looked down, then added, " I better go change."

" But I like you like that," Edward purred seductively. I kissed him. "Ok. For you. And for you only."

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. ONLY NIKKI AND ALI. THEY ARE MINE. NO COPYWRITING!!! SONGS USED:**_

Nikki- For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert

Edward- Parylyzer by Fingers Eleven

Emmett- The Real Slim Shady by Eminem

Rosalie- Love Game by Lady Gaga

Alice- Suddenly I See by KT Tungstall

Jasper- Ay Chico by Pitbull

Leah- She Wolf by Shakira

Seth- Viva La Vida by Coldplay

_**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS EITHER! THE CREDIT FOR THE CHARACTERS GOS TO THE GODDESS OF WRITING STEPHANIE MEYER AND THE CREDIT TO THE SONGS GOT TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SO SORRY FOR THE RAMDOM UNDERLINES UNDER RANDOM WORD LINE THINGYS. SORRY. FORGET WHAT ITS CALLED! :P IF I GET 5 REVIEWS, I'LL MAKE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_PS_**

**_COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO ADD A CHAPTER TO A STORY?!?! I FORGOT!!_**


End file.
